curious thing love
by volturixoalecxo
Summary: and new girl is starting at northshore rosalie parkinson and she gets a first taste at love with none other than jason but what happens when the plastics get involved. read and find out jason/oc rated T for future chapters.


**Hey guys this is my first mean girls fic soooo hope you all like xoxoxo**

**chapter 1**

**new girl **

'' by sweetie have a good first day '' my mum shouted as I walked out the house we have just moved from Transylvania in Romania, I know what your thinking I'm probably a total freak who believes in vampires and werewolves but I'm totally normal.

I got to the school and there were so many people I have anthrophobia or fear of people, I started walking through the crowds I tried to stay calm but my hands started to shake after getting through the crowds I made it to the office.

'' hi I'm Rosalie parkinson I'm a new student here '' '' yes dear here's your schedule good luck '' '' thank you ''.

oh I forgot to tell you my full name is Rosalie Marie parkinson, I'm sixteen years old I have blonde wavy hair which was dip dyed half the way up with hot pink going into aqua blue which goes down to just past my bum and light blue eyes.

I'm 5'5 I'm currently wearing a dark blue dress with white polka dots with black ribbon round the waist in a bow, which was tied round my neck with a bow as well with dark blue doc martens which had white roses on and blue fingerless gloves.

I had foundation and mascara on along with blue sparkly eye shadow with pink lip gloss, and my nail had blue flowers on and my hair was in a simple side braid.

I looked at the lessons I had.

(I'm making up most of the teachers names)

_Period 1 __art__, __Mr. Orwell__ rm.45_

_period 2 mathematics, miss Norbury rm.2_

_period 3 science, Mrs. Ridland rm.22_

_break_

_period 4 English, Mr. Roland rm.3o_

_lunch_

_period 5 history, Mrs. Poole rm.55_

_period 6 geography, miss aminoff rm.60_

home room was in room 1, I walked in and everyone was staring at me so I took a seat next to a girl with black hair and was wearing a strange outfit.

'' hi I'm Janis Ian '' '' Rosalie parkinson '' '' your hair looks amazing its really different '' a boy behind Janis motioned to the dip dye he looked quite tall with short brown hair '' this is Damien he's almost to gay to function ''.

'' nice to meet you '' I then turned back to my ring binder which was black and had a rose on the front and pulled my schedule out and turned to Janis and Damien '' hey do you guys know where room forty five is ''.

Janis took my schedule and shown it to Damien '' art Monday,

Friday room forty five '' Damien said '' I think that's in the back building '' Janis looked at Damien '' yeah that's in the back building we'll take you there ''.

They led me through the corridor and out across a field and Janis sat down on the floor '' guys where's the back building '' I asked as Damien sat down as well '' it burnt down on nineteen eighty seven '' '' wont we get in trouble for this '' '' no, we're your friends ''.

I sat down with them and Janis started drawing something '' so were are you from rose '' '' rose '' I questioned '' is it okay if we call you that '' '' sure its just most people call me by my full name but its okay ''.

'' how do you spell your name rose '' r . o . s . a . l . i . e . '' I spelled out '' in the name of all that is holy will you look at Karen smiths gym clothes '' Damien said '' of course all the plastics are in the same gym class ''

'' plastics '' I tilted my head to the side '' if north shore was us weekly they would all ways be on the cover '' Damien told me '' that one there that's Karen smith, she's one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet she sat next to Damien last year in English '' Janis said then went back to drawing.

'' she asked me how to spell orange '' Damien told me smiling and I let out a laugh '' that little one that's Gretchen wieners she's totally rich because her dad invented toaster stroodle, she knows everything about everybody '' Janis said.

'' that's why her hair is so big its full of secrets '' Damien said and I noticed Karen helping her off the floor '' and evil takes a human form in Regina George '' Janis said staring daggers at a blonde girl being carried by a bunch of boys.

'' don't be fooled she may look like your typical back stabbing, lying hoe bag but in reality she's so much worse '' Janis said then stood up '' what's your next lesson rose '' '' maths in room two with miss norbury ''.

'' I'm in the same lesson, which ones after that science in room twenty two '' '' I'm in that one, see you later '' Damien said walking off in a different direction '' come on '' Janis grabbed my hand and headed off towards a door and through a corridor '' here this is your map to northshore '' she said handing me the drawing '' wow your really good '' '' thanks ''.

she explained all about who sat at what table '' so you good at art '' '' I'm okay at it '' I said handing her my sketch pad I had and a3 one and a4 I pulled out the a3 one as well from my bag.

My bag pack was black with skulls and roses on '' your really good at art rose '' she said handing me my sketch pads back '' here we go '' she said and pulled me into what must be room two and led me to a table in the middle.

she sat down and pulled me down next to her I went to pull out my book but couldn't find It, I looked round and noticed it on the floor _' hadn't shut my bag properly then ' _I thought to myself.

I walked over and picked it up and went to turn round but walked straight into some one and knocked there books out of their hands '' I'm so sorry '' I bent down and picked up their books and stood back up '' I am really sorry ''.

I looked at the person I walked into he was about 5'9 with black hair with green eyes (I think thats what colour they are) '' hi I'm Jason '' …

**hey guys hope you liked this chapter i'll update soon xoxo :)**


End file.
